


Remember

by kittycurly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycurly/pseuds/kittycurly
Summary: Just a cute lovestory between Dean and OFC. And something that must have been said...





	1. Chapter 1

We’ve met again before he forgot everything and we spent the night together. He told me he was after a witch but he also refused to let me help. We had spent some time at the bar and after that we decided to leave together and spend some more time in his hotel room. “So, long time, no see, hm?”, I asked him and laid my head on his chest. Before he answered, he pulled me closer and rested his arm around my waist to hold me. “Was always hopin’ to see you again, though.”, he said softly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

We had a history together, which was basically the reason, we haven’t seen each other in so long. For a couple of years, we hunted together. Just me and him. Before his brother dragged out of college to join him. After that it was the three of us against the world. We stopped the Apocalypse and we fought against anything evil. I even lived with them in the bunker for a couple of years. I watched him go for Lisa years ago, and I watched him crush after demons tried to harm her and her son and when he had Cas remove their memory. I watched him lose Sam and get him back multiple times and I’ve seen him dying inside more than once. Though, when he decided to hunt the darkness down and sacrifice himself I couldn’t watch anymore. We’ve had an argument going on for days and when he still didn’t change his mind, I decided to leave. I didn’t want to be a part of this and watch my closest friend by then die. When Dean prepared to be the soulbomb I packed my stuff and drove as far away as I could. We haven’t seen each other since. I remember, it was an awful time. Even though I didn’t want to remember a thing, because the whole time had broken my heart into a million pieces. There was a last kiss, before I got into the car, all those months ago. He had begged me to understand and then he had kissed me. He never told me that he survived that day, nor that his mother was brought back from the death but he didn’t have to. I had enough hunters who kept me updated about how the Winchesters defeated the darkness without harming anyone and that Mary was back. Of course, she actually died long before I met Dean but I’ve met John and he never got tired of talking about her and how much he wanted the life he had with her before she died for his boys.

Slowly I moved my head up to look at his face. There were so many unspoken things between us but I just couldn’t bring them up. Whatever that was between us, this night, it felt too fragile to touch anything underneath the surface. We were just laying there and holding on to each other. “You know there is still one thing I regret.”, he whispered after a long while of silence. I was not sure if I wanted to hear what he meant but he kept talking anyway. “It’s leaving you behind.”  
I must have had a surprised look on my face but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to talk about any of this. “Dean, it’s alright. It happened such a long time ago. At the end, it turned out to be the best for all of us.” He didn’t seem to be convinced. I started to draw some patterns on his exposed skin and tried so hard to concentrate on that and not to let his words sink in. “I’m serious. I never wanted to hurt you. But I did and I’m sorry for it. There are so many moments I wish you’d just come back with me. Start that life again and see where it leads us.”, he said quietly. I felt that specific knot forming in my throat. It wasn’t hard to imagine a future with him. Not hard at all, but if I gave in again it surely would mean that we would hurt each other again. I wasn’t ready for that but inside of me everything screamed for him. It always had. “Why would you bring that on again? We decided that it was for the best if you left and that I would never look back.”, I managed to say before I had to blink a few tears away.  
“We didn’t decide anything together. I did what had to be done and you never wanted to have anything to do with me after that.”, he said and clenched his jar tight. Anger started boiling inside of me. Was he seriously that blind or didn’t he want to see? “I was begging you to stay! And you still left me!”, I snapped. I looked up and saw hurt written all over his face. “What was I supposed to do?”, he finally asked me, sounding defeated. “I don’t know. Stay maybe? Don’t put the weight of the world on your shoulders again? Say a freaking single word to me after you made it out alive? Don’t speak to me in this fucking bar tonight after you recognized me? Don’t you see we’re just making it worse here?” Dean managed to sit up and moved a little bit away from me.  
His hurt was masked by anger now. “I was trying to save the world. It was my responsibility after the darkness was released into this world because I got rid of the Mark.” I wanted to leave so badly. I didn’t want to have this conversation with Dean and I didn’t want to remember any of this. After another look in his face I got up and started searching for my clothes. “It wasn’t your responsibility. It never was. You only THOUGHT it had to be. Because it was the only life you knew. We wanted a life together. Do you remember? And you ditched me for your so-called fate.” I found my shirt and put it on. After that I managed to turn my hair into a messy bun. “Don’t you think that would have been pretty selfish?”, he asked, his voice low and stern. “So, what?”, I yelled at him, “Don’t we have the right to be selfish sometimes too? Just one fucking time? I lost you and I thought you were dead!! I was crying myself to sleep for weeks! Maybe you believe that a Winchester has no right to be happy once but I did and I wanted it to be with you!” I was crying by now but I didn’t care. Let him see what he did with being a freaking Winchester again. By now I was fully dressed and ready to leave. “Goodbye Dean. Maybe you’ll find your happiness one day.” With that I opened the door and went outside. Dean didn’t move the whole time but now he was rushing to get in the way. “Why are you leaving? Look, I’m sorry I did that but you’re asking too much here, Sweetheart.” I shook my head and put my hand around the doorknob. But Dean just tried to stop me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Tears ran down my face and probably soaked his shirt by now but he refused to let go. “I just tried to protect you. That’s why I never called. You were so full of anger and sadness, when I left that day, that I thought it’s for the best if I don’t drag you back into my life. But truth is, I don’t wanna be without you, Sweetheart. And when I saw you tonight in that bar, I had to try. Please stay with me.” I couldn’t say anything. Instead I just enjoyed being held by him and disappear in his strong and warm embrace. We stood there for what felt like a long time but sooner or later I let him lead me inside again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, he was gone. His part of the bed felt cold and it seemed like he disappeared hours ago. On his nightstand, I found a note saying that he went for the witch as soon as I fell asleep and he’d come back as soon as possible. It was still early so I decided that it was best not to worry and take a shower and eat breakfast instead. After I did that he still hadn’t shown up. I grabbed my duffel and went to the café closest to my motel to grab some coffee. Then I saw him sitting next to Sam getting ready to pay for his breakfast. They got up and I went up to them. Sam spotted my first. “Aleah, is that you?”, he asked confused. I smiled at him and then at Dean. But his face expression was just the same as Sam’s. “Good morning” I said and gave Dean a kiss on his lips. He just looked at me startled and backed off a little. “Aleah? What are you doing here? How long has it been? Almost a year?” I didn’t understand. He didn’t seem to remember anything from last night. Not what we said, not what we shared, not even that we’ve met at all. “Don’t you remember?”, I asked him and then shot even Sam a confused look. Was that some sick game? “Dean, you seem pretty off this morning.”, said Sam then. “Why don’t we go back to the motel and you catch some shut eye. Sleep your hangover off and all.” Dean gave him a stern look. “I’m not drunk. I just can’t remember last night. That’s all.” That stung deep inside of me. Sam seemed to notice. “Why don’t you come back to the motel with us and fill Dean’s blanks? Maybe we can figure out, what’s wrong with him.” I agreed only to have a comment from Dean followed, that he was fine. 

At the motel, the three of us sat down and Sam started with some questions. “What do you remember, Dean?” The older Winchester tried to think hard. After a while he said: “I don’t know. Nothing from last night though. I remember going to that…that drink house and that’s it.”   
“That drink house? You mean a bar?”, asked Sam confused and a little irritated by now. “Yeah, yeah. A bar…whatever. I’m still fine. I mean look at me: This is a couch, this is a door”, he pointed to those so-called items and then he faltered a few seconds after pointing on the lamp. “And this is a light stick.” It would have been pretty funny if Dean wasn’t behaving so oddly. “It’s a lamp.”, I corrected him. He looked at me and for a second there was fear in his eyes but then he put his guard back on again. “Lamp. Yeah, whatever.”, he said, before Sam started speaking again. “Well, Aleah. Since you obviously spent the night with him. Could you tell us what happened?” I nodded and told them what happened. That we met in that bar last night and then decided to spend the night together. The only thing I left out, was the huge talk we had last night. “He was on his way to witch hunt. That’s all I know.” 

“I must have been pursed then!”, yelled Dean out and gave Sam a winning smile. “It’s cursed. Not pursed.”, answered Sam and Dean’s smile vanished. “At least I remembered half the word.”, he muttered underneath his breath. We tried to research what could’ve happened to Dean the whole afternoon. We left him with something to eat and the TV on to go and even try to find the coven ourselves but nothing came out if it. “You need to contact Rowena.”, I quietly said. Sam nodded but didn’t say anything. “She’ll be the only one who could help us.”, I added and Sam just shot me a bitchface. “If she’ll help us.”  
We walked back to the motel room, where we left Dean. Before we reached the door, Sam stopped me. “What happened between you and Dean last night?”   
I shrugged my shoulders and answered: “Nothing. We had a few drinks. We spent the night and that was it. He vanished as soon as I fell asleep.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, Aleah. But that just sounds a bit weird. He left you months ago, to go after Amara and we haven’t heard from you since. And now you tell me that all you did was drink and sleep?”, he had a confused but curious expression but I didn’t feel like sharing. After all that wasn’t Sam’s business. “I don’t wanna talk about.”, I said then and he dropped it immediately. “I’m sorry. I’m just glad to see you back here…with him.” I smiled at him and we went inside. Dean was still watching TV. “Hey Sammy, who’s that beautiful lady you’re bringing with you? I’m Dean Winchester.”, he told me and I suddenly became very sad. He seemed to forget everything. Not only last night. But he already seemed to have forgotten about who I was. “I know, Dean.”, I said and went to the bathroom. It hurt to be forgotten. Especially after last night and all the things we shared in the past. “Why is she upset?”, I heard him ask so innocently. He just simply didn’t know. Sam left again to search for Rowena and find out where Dean had gone after he left the motel room last night. When I came back in Sam had already decorated the room with some post-it’s to help Dean to remember the things around him. He was still watching TV and didn’t say a word, when I came in. I sat next to him and put my arm around him. I was afraid he might pull away but instead he just cuddled with me. Tears formed their way into my eyes again and I just let them fall. Dean’s grip around me tightened and he held me. Again, in two days, I thought but let it happen. “Why are you sad?”, he asked after a while and I just managed to say: “I’m crying because I’m losing someone I love and I don’t know if I can safe him.” Dean smiled at me and then he said: “As long as you love him, he’ll be safe.” 

After what felt an eternity Sam returned with Rowena. Her first suggestion was to kill the witch who casted the spell and the spell would die with her but it turned out that the spell was way more powerful than we thought. The witch was already dead and the spell still held on. Dean got worse every minute now. He tried to be tough but I knew him for too long to believe that. Another couple’s hours and he’d be dead. He’d forget how to swallow and how to breath and then just die. Gladly Rowena knew the dead witch’s family and we were able to track them down. But it wasn’t as easy as we thought to take them down. Sam went there first and he left us with Dean. He probably left Rowena because he didn’t trust her and me to look after Dean. But when he didn’t come back Rowena and I decided to follow him.

We left Dean in the car for his own safety and Rowena and I got inside. I was sure they weren’t up for talking after one of us just killed their brother. But I didn’t imagine them to overpower us two at the same time. Rowena tried to cast a spell but long before she could finish it, she was dragged to a wall and unable to say anything. I took my gun and wanted to take down the witch instead but she was just too powerful and I found myself flying through the air in a second. It hurt as hell as my body collided with a table. My lungs hurt and it was hard to breathe. I managed to get up eventually but the witch saw it coming and had me against another wall with a movement of her hand. The woman took a piece of glass of the one broken mirror that smashed when we fought and held it towards Rowena. She sang a song of some ragged doll and shot the piece of glass at Rowena. She barely missed…this time. Then I noticed him coming inside. He held up the gun and carefully Dean sneaked around the corner to get a better access to shoot. He looked at me and then at Rowena and last at the witch. She just turned around to look at Dean and laughed sarcastically. “Really? A gun?” But he held only a post- it up, which Rowena left him in the car. It said “Witch killing bullets” and then finally I heard a shot. The tight grip on me loosened and I came free. He had shot the witch. I smiled happily at him and couldn’t wait to hug him very tight when this would be over. That moment Sam came running down the stairs following another witch. Dean pointed his gun first at the witch but then also at Sam. Horror crept along his face when he shouted out: “No, no, no, no. I’m your brother. That’s the witch.” And with that he pointed out the guy before him. Dean didn’t hesitate and shot another time and again the witch. Relief washed over me. It was over.   
After we made sure, that both were dead, Rowena took Dean upstairs to undo the spell. We waited downstairs for them. It felt like forever. “How much do you think he will remember?”, I asked Sam shyly. He laid his arm around me and gave me an uplifting squeeze. “I hope everything. If not, we’ll have to fill in the blanks. You’re coming back with us to the bunker?” I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn’t know if I could be around Dean if he didn’t remember who I was or what we’ve shared. But I also didn’t know if I could do the whole talk again, we’ve had the night before. Finally, they came downstairs and Rowena smiled. “Dean”, Sam beamed up. “Are you alright? Do you remember?” Dean frowned and then he gave us a confused look. “Who’s that Hippie? And that girl?” All my hope seemed to be crushed in a second. I hoped so much he’d be the same again. Sam was the first one to say something but even he stuttered: “But…but I thought you could reverse it.”, he managed to say towards Rowena. “That face is almost as the one you had when I ate all of your Halloween candy that one year. You remember?”, Dean said and chuckled when he noticed that he’s totally gotten us. “Not funny.”, spat Sam out and walked outside. Dean followed him but stopped instantly when he saw that I hadn’t moved. “It was just a joke.”, he said worried and tried to touch me. “That’s not funny at all, you idiot.”, I said with a cracking voice. Then I found myself slapping him. Instead of turning away after that he pulled me closer and took me into a huge hug. “I missed you.”, my voice was barely over a whisper but Dean managed to hear me anyway. “I missed you too, Sweetheart. Can we please go home now?” I nodded and he took my hand on the way outside. Sam and Rowena already waited for us to say goodbye. 

The drive to the bunker was mostly quiet. Nobody really wanted to talk about what just happened. When we got inside Dean came closer: “Welcome home”, he whispered inside my ear. Home… that sounded awfully calming. We decided to go to bed immediately. The catch up on everything could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later we had found a case close by the bunker. It seemed to be a simple salt and burn and Sam already found everything only so we didn’t think it would be necessary to question people but instead we could burn the body immediately. That was until another hunter named Wally called and had ask the Winchesters for help to take one demon down. Dean thought about declining him since we already had a case on our hands but then I tried to convince him to go anyway. “Why don’t you and Sam go with Wally and help him out and I’ll do the salt and burn instead myself?”, I asked him and smiled. “Because I don’t want you to be all on yourself out there, Sweetheart.”, he answered with a soft voice and pulled me close. How could I ever forget how overprotective Dean could be? “Winchester…I’ll be fine and you know it. Just go and take that demon down with Sammy and then we’ll meet up after that.” We were standing in the kitchen when Sam walked in on us. “Aleah is right, Dean. We figured everything out by now. All she must do is salt and burn the body. That’s an easy one. I already called Wally and said we’d help.” Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed. I started smiling like a schoolgirl because I knew this look – he gave up! “Fine. Alright. You do that salt and burn but I want you to text me that you’re alright.” I beamed up and nodded rapidly. “I’ll be home before you know it.”, I said and planted a kiss on his cheek. He took my hand and gave me another kiss before he turned to leave the kitchen to pack. “Oh, and Aleah? Wipe that smile off your face before I change my mind.”, he grumbled and left. Cas came to help the brothers out as well and finally a couple’s hours later we were in the garage and ready to separate. “Be safe”, Sam said and gave me a hug. “You too”, I answered and gave Cas a hug too and saved Dean for last to kiss him.

The salt and burn was not exactly as easy as I thought. Turned out that the body was already cremated when they buried the man. So, I had to start all over again. I questioned the neighbors of the dead couple and it turned out that the wife had bought a necklace from the auction where they sold the dead men’s household. One of the neighbors also told me that Mr. Piercon, the supposed ghost, was a very greedy man during his lifetime and always afraid to be mugged. The ghost probably didn’t care that his belongings were legally sold at an auction. When I went into the dead’s couples house to find the necklace Mr. Piercon didn’t let me wait and attacked me as soon as I touched the necklace. “You’re stealing what’s mine”, he screamed before slamming me against a wall. Seriously? Why did most of the vengeful spirits became such swollen-headed dicks? After getting up, I reached out for my gun and when I finally got it, I didn’t hesitate to shoot him. He disappeared but I knew it wasn’t for long. So, I collected my bruised body and searched for the right place to burn the necklace. Soon I found a fireplace in the living room and salted the remaining wood inside it. Then I placed the necklace on the wood and lighted up a fire. Just when I did that Piercon showed up again and I prepared myself to be attacked again but right before he could reach me, he lit up in flames. After Piercon was gone I sat on the ground for a minute to catch my breath. Then I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Dean.

_I’m safe. Don’t worry. Got him._

_A._

I waited for a response. But even after a couple minutes I got nothing back. Dean was probably busy and I just hoped that he was safe. Slowly I stood up and made my way to the car. I drove only three hours and arrived at the bunker. The bothers were nowhere to be seen. I figured it probably took them longer than thought or maybe they stayed overnight to catch some sleep. I took a shower, changed into some shirt and sweatpants and decided to watch TV until Dean and Sam would come back. I must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to the bunker door slammed shut.

I got up and walked in the big hall. Sam, Dean, Cas and a blonde woman were coming down the stairs. They all looked pretty messed up. Sam excused himself as soon as he said hello and then vanished towards his room. I didn’t need to look twice to see that Dean was fuming but trying not to show it. “What happened?”, I asked him carefully.   
“That was a freakin’ suicide squad!”, he blurted out. “There was more than just one demon and Wally got killed by one. After that we noticed we couldn’t kill the one we were after, because it turned out to be a yellow-eyed fucking prince of hell! Cas almost died and it’s a freaking miracle we didn’t get hurt as well.” I looked at him and then I looked at Cas: “Are you alright?” He just nodded but also told us that he needed to go and with the flutter of his wings, he disappeared. The blonde woman didn’t say a word. I pulled Dean into a hug and he let his head rest on my forehead. “I’m glad you’re safe, Sweetheart.”, he told me and pulled me even closer. Finally, the woman stepped up to introduce herself. “I’m Mary Winchester. Dean’s mom.”, she said and held her hand out for me to shake it. Slowly I pulled away from Dean and took her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Aleah Warren.” I didn’t feel like introducing me more than that, since I wasn’t sure what else to say. I could’ve said I was Dean’s girlfriend but to be honest, we hadn’t figured it ourselves out yet. Since we came back from the witch hunt, we didn’t talk about the thing we had. Dean cleared his throat and I quickly looked at him. “I’m gonna take a shower. Is there anything to eat after?”, he asked me and I shook my head. “Not yet. But I’ll fix you something while you get cleaned up. It’s fine.” He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and grinned on his way to the shower. Before I went to the kitchen I asked Mary if she wanted to come as well. “Yeah, sure. Dinner sounds alright”, she said and followed me. In the kitchen, she offered her help but since I was just making some spaghetti, I told her just to sit down and relax after their hunt. “So you and my son?”, she asked


End file.
